


Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone REDUX

by Grooot, MyWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Gen, flat-out foolishness, what really happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 00:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13558740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grooot/pseuds/Grooot, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyWitch/pseuds/MyWitch
Summary: Grooot wrote it and I scribbled it. Hope you enjoy! :D





	1. Privet Drive

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Quirrell's Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We know you were wondering how this went down.  
> You're welcome.  
> u_u

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Hogwarts Express

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. The Welcoming Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, fellow Firsties - we've arrived at Hogwarts! Time to stuff our faces! :D

 

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grooot and I know you have all been curious about how Harry, Ron and Hermione's first Potions class actually went down. All will be revealed! Grab something addictive, and read on.

\  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Troll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, here with the _real story..._
> 
> #YesAllTrolls

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	7. Quidditch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come here for the facts, and grooot and I are only too happy to show you _the truth behind the rumours..._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to head home for the holidays, unless you'd rather stay at Hogwarts with Ron and Harry! As always, written by the lovely grooot and scribbled by moi.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Plotty Plotty Plot Plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but Groot and I are back! with an Extra! Long! Chappy! full of dumb plot stuff! Grab a beer and settle in, this could take a while.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> There may be more of this nonsense one day...


End file.
